


What Animal Am I?

by Chocolatecandy56



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Emotions, Fantasy, Magic, Science Fiction, laboratory, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatecandy56/pseuds/Chocolatecandy56
Summary: Join the Vancouver Canucks in their Science Fiction Adventure in figuring out how to control their emotions and transformations. The stakes are high and danger increases as each player discovers what they truly are thanks to a mistake in a science laboratory.





	What Animal Am I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dolphina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ordinary People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869663) by [scriba_vindex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriba_vindex/pseuds/scriba_vindex). 



“Who even does a promotion and publicity stunt at a lab?” Boeser asks.

“The front office apparently liked the idea from the media people who got an invitation for the whole team to come and test out some new sports technology.” Pettersson replies.

“Oooh, like what?” Boeser excitedly wonders.

“Not sure, that’s what we’re going to find out soon hopefully.” Bo answers.

“Well, they;re running behind,” Loui says impatiently.

“I did get a message this morning from the PA department saying they might be delayed a bit,” Bo informs Loui.

Just then, a shorter, younger looking guy in a lab coat shows up, looking out of breath: 

“Ah there you guys are, everyone is running behind so let’s get going. Huh I thought there was going to be a bit more, uh diversity? Like gender wise too.”

A lot of looks were going around the team, clearly confused as to what the short man was talking about.

“Whatever, no one told me who was going to be testing this stuff out but just follow me and get it done and over with.” The young man gestures to the team to follow him.

It started to look suspicious to only some members of the team when they went in the opposite direction of the sign pointing sports technology. Instead, they went into some weird neurological wing.

The Canucks entered a spacious gray padded room that was labeled “test subjects for neuro transformation transmitter gas”.

Only Bo Hovart and some of the other vets took notice and then he spoke up, 

“Are you sure we’re the right people for this? I mean we’re supposed to be doing-”

“Oh I’m sure I can tell not every person here is Canadiean or American for that matter, we’re good with this group. Plus we didn’t go through all the technicalities of this testing but everyone signed the waivers so just continue into this room and we will start the test.” The guy that the team mindlessly followed answered.

There was instant murmuring of the fact that no one on the team actually signed waivers.

The door locked before anyone could do anything with the fact that they’re with the wrong person doing some weird test they’re not supposed to do. 

Then the gas started to enter the room and then they started to cough it out. As soon as it entered the teams’ lungs, they all passed out. 

After five seconds of being passed out, the door opened with an older looking woman who looks like she has a lot of power, looked around to assess the damage with the outcome of the mess she finds her company in,

“Complete miscommunication between the departments, as long as nothing happened to this NHL team, a Canadiean NHL team, no one’s getting fired. Make sure everyone is checked out for any injuries or changes to their minds or bodies and make a report on it for both departments. Also, please have someone make a meeting for all departments to learn the importance of communication between each individual department so nothing serious can happen. This whole place is lucky nothing happened to these professional athletes, could you imagine what would happen if we messed up this hockey team? We’d be shut down, we can’t let that happen because we’re about to crack things like teleportation, telepathy, and transformation.”

The guy from earlier immediately left to get some check ups organized for the team.


End file.
